MommaBats Glare
by Dream HUGE
Summary: DEAGED! Robin is deaged while on a mission and lets just say the MommaBats in Barbara comes out and terrifies everyone... including Batman Oneshot, may be continued on, T for swearing, I own nothing not even the image
1. Chapter 1

**DE-AGED ROBIN! Ya so I know there are a lot of these out there but whatever, and for the purposes of this story Barbra will already by Batgirl, but the team doesn't know about her yet and she will have a fierce sisterly lover for Robin/Dick and a little Dick/Babs, but I don't really intend for it to be… So I don't own any of this (sadly) and hope you enjoy it. **

_Mount Justice_

"Are you sure you are okay Robin? That weapon had no effect on you?" Kaldur asked with concern as he eyes the youngest member of the team.

"I'm fine, feeling the aster really. I think it was just water that I was hit with, imagine that?" Robin said with a grin brushing off their leader's concerns.

"Lucky," the yellow and red clad speedster grumbled, rubbing his side which had been hit in the fight. The mission had been simple go in hack a few lame computer systems and get out, they were of course seen and Robin had been shot at with some kind of liquid something.

"We should all go shower and then watch a movie! For team bonding!" M'gann said with excitement floating off to her room.

Kaldur watched as Wally sped off and the rest of the team trudged to their room while Robin just seemed to disappear into the shadows. Sighing he followed, the mission had not gone exactly as planned and Batman would more than likely have a word with the Atlantian about keeping the mission covert.

-BREAKLINE-

"Hey where's Rob?" Wally asked as he shoved popcorn in his face in preparation for the movie. Looking around, the team realized their youngest member was nowhere to be seen. The cackling ninja as it turned out was not in any of the main meeting rooms or training room.

"This is weird," Artemis said walking down the hallway in search of the Boy Wonder. Wally sped off ahead of her checking the rooms on his way.

"Hello Megan!" Came from behind the archer, who turned to look at the green member of the team, "Why don't we check his room? Where else would he be?"

"Robin is not always fond of people going in his room, is this such a good idea?" Kaldur asked glancing around at the rest of the team. Megan had a concerned look on her face, remembering that their youngest member didn't really like people bothering him. Conner had the same stoic look on his face as usual. Artemis shrugged her shoulders not really caring how they found the Boy Wonder and Wally had already zoomed off to the young bird's room.

"RobinRobinRobinRobinRobin!" They heard as Wally pounded on the door waiting for the boy to come open it. When no reply came the boy quickly entered in the key code and sprinted in the room looking around for his best friend.

"Wally! You can't just barge into someones ro-Oh," Artemis' rebuke was soon stopped by her gasp of surprise at the sight before her.

"What is it Artemis?" M'gann asked as she walked in and felt the shock from the young archer.

There lying on the floor of Robin's room was a young boy, maybe of four or five with olive toned skin and raven black hair. He appeared to be wearing a mini Robin costume and seemed to be asleep or knocked out.

"You don't think?" Wally stuttered staring at the small form on the floor.

"But that's crazy," Artemis continued understanding what the speedster was talking about.

"We haven't seen Robin since he came into his room, which was locked before Wally came in," Kaldur quietly observed while moving forward to the small form.

"What should we do?" M'gann asked, her voice full of concern for their youngest and now seemingly even younger team member.

"We must tell Batman. He will know what to do, and he may be able to recognize if this is Robin or not," the team's leader said picking up the still form of the young boy and walking out the room.

"He's not gonna like this," Artemis stated bitterly as she followed the Atlantian out the room.

"He's the goddamn Batman, when does he like anything?" Wally asked with a grin on his face as he followed his teammates out the room.

-BREAKLINE-

**RECOGNIZE BATMAN A 01 **

"He's not gonna be happy," Wally said nervously pacing back and forth in the living room waiting for the Dark Knight to enter.

"What will I not like?" Batman said appearing right in front of the pacing Wally.

"Um-well-" Wally began nervously backing up at the slight glare in the hero's eyes.

"Well sir, it's about Robin," Kaldur began, but stopped at the look on Batman's face. On anyone else it would read 'I already know' but on him it just came off as a sarcastic 'No shit Sherlock'.

"Well, the mission went fine and all and no one seemed to be severely hurt," and only Robin or Alfred would have been able to see Batman's twitch as 'seemed' to the others he looked as stone face as ever.

"Well everything seemed fine, but we couldn't fine Robin and when we checked his room, well we found what we think is him, but uh, you just might wanna look at this as way of explanation..." the team leader trailed off gesturing to the living room couch where a small boy was hiding from view.

Swiftly walking over, the Dark Knight looked down to see the sleeping form of the young boy. He glared at the team before quickly yet gently picking up the young boy and carrying him out the room. The team watched as he exited the room waiting for the sound of the zeta tubes, but it never came.

"He's in the medical bay I think, or some area around there," Superboy said after using his super hearing for a second.

"Should we go after him?" Wally asked looking at the team.

"Wasn't it you that called him the goddamn Batman earlier?" Artemis asked wryly lifting an eyebrow.

"Ya but, never mind," the Speedster said as he plopped down on the couch. The rest of the team filed in around him, none of them feeling like watching a movie anymore.

-BREAKLINE-

"You're to watch him for now, I'm going to work on a cure for whatever this is," Batman said, appearing out of nowhere at the back of the room.

"Yes sir," Kaldur said speaking for the rest of the protégés assembled.

"But where is he?" Wally whined looking around but not seeing the little bird.

"He's in the med bay, awake," the dark knight growled before silently exiting the room.

"Robin!" Wally yelled has he sped off to see his best friends with the team at his heels. Walking into the room, the first thing the team noticed was that all the beds were empty.

"He couldn't have-" Artemis began but was cut off by a very familiar but slightly high cackle echoing off the walls. Rolling her eyes, Artemis looked around for the source of the laugh, but turned when Conner yelped from behind her.

The Boy Wonder, now barley reaching Superboy's knees in height, had run strait into the back of his legs. Conner looked down in surprise as the young child cartwheeled out the room.

"Robin!" Wally again yelled as he chased after the little bird and bent to scoop him up off the ground only for the young acrobatic to jump out of the way at the last second surprising everyone with his speed for such a young age.

M'gann followed after the Boy Wonder, and flew up to him and picked him up with surprisingly no resistance from her young charge.

"Robin, are you feeling okay?" Asked the green martian as she held the boy at arm's length, looking up and down his small body for any physical damage.

"I'm fine Miss M," came the high pitched voice from the boy's mouth.

"WOAH! DUDE, your voice is even higher now! I didn't think that was possible!" Wally said speeding over to inspect his tiny best friend.

"Shut it Kid Idiot," snapped the young bird with a batglare, that should have striked fear into all of them, and it would have except for the fact that it had come from an adorable four year old.

"AAAhhh! You're so cute!" M'gann exclaimed while snuggling the little bird close to her, causing Artemis to come over and ohh and ahh at him as well, although it seemed the young boy finally had enough and started struggling against the bines of the martian's arms.

"Okay, enough. ENOUGH!" Robin yelled while throwing his hands up in exasperation, "Look I know I'm cute and all," the boy said with a sly grin which got him a glare from the red headed speedster, "But really, can you put me down? I may be a child physically, but mentally I'm still a 13 year old, and not a very traught one at that."

Sighing M'gann released him only to rest a hand on his head when he stood next to her, which Robin of course shook off and instead decided to head to the kitchen. Mesmerized the team followed after the adult acting child that was apparently their bird.

_At that moment… in the Batcave_

"BATMAN!" Came a screamed that made the all mighty Batman, most feared man in Gotham, flinch. He looked back to what he was doing in the labs of the Batcave, trying to appear to look as though he didn't hear the girl, but to no avail.

"Alfred told me what happened!" Barbara yelled as she stepped off the last step that led into the Batcave, Bruce looked up in slight fear at the look of fury on the young women's face. He had never truly experienced a Batglare before; sure Dick tried to pull them on him all the time, but the look on Barbara's face was all he needed for explanation.

"Where is he?!" the Batgirl demanded coming up behind her mentor, he had never really heard her with this much anger and fury in her voice, and frankly it scared him half to death because he didn't know what she was capable of when she went all momma bear like this.

"He's with his team," the Dark Knight said coolly not relaying any of his emotions and fears.

"YOU LEFT HIM WITH THOSE IDIOTS!?" She screamed before storming off in the direction of the zeta tubes.

"Batgirl," he said sharply as he realized where she was going, "The team is not to know of you, even the league doesn't know. Do not go over there and blow your cover!"

"I won't blow my cover, I'll say I'm Batgirl, that's my cover, nothing to be blown about it," she sneered in anger, before turning on her heel, the cape on her costume swishing after her and stepping into the zeta tube.

_Mount Justice _

**RECOGNIZE GUEST **

The team looked up in confusion as the familiar voice announced the arrival of a guest.

"Be on guard," Kaldur said swiftly pulling his water bearers out. The action had a ripple effect, and soon Artemis had her bow and somehow Robin had his hands on a few birdarangs.

There was a gasp from M'gann as she was pulled into the dark corner of the room by some kind of rope or cable. Wally sped over to her aid, only to not come out of the pitch black corner. The rest of the team stood on guard waiting for the next attack, everyone but Robin who lowered his weapons as a grin appeared on his small face.

Next was Artemis, who was dragged to the other side of the room and after someone or something more like a shadow jumped Conner, who crashed to the floor, leaving only the Atlantian and the young bird left.

"Robin stay on guard," said the leader quietly as he made a circle around looking for the intruder.

"Alright! Come out Batgirl!" the small bird called, much to the confusion of the teenager next to him. Slowly a female form walked from the shadows with a look of rage on her face. But once her eyes found Robin she ran at him, kneeling down wordlessly and clutching him in a tight embrace.

"You know this women?" Kaldur asked, shock written across his face.

"Course I do! Me and Batsy go wwaaayy back!" The young bird said with a grin. "But why are you here?" Robin continued a look of concern on his face, "Has something happened to Batman?"

"No," she said coolly while shooting a glare as the others got up from where they had been tossed on the ground. The all looked at her with accusation, still unsure if they could trust her, though they trusted Robin's judgment.

"Hey what was that for?" Wally asked speeding up to the bat pair with a frown on his face. Batgirl turns to him with a glare that seems to get worse as the seconds go by. The glare was far worse than any Batglare, it was probably even above the DaddyBats glare, no this was the MommaBats glare.

"What was that for?" The young women all but yells, "**That** was for letting this happen to my little brother!" She screamed at the team as a whole, letting each and every one of them feel her wrath and experience firsthand what a MommaBats glare feels like.

"Hey you don't have to yell," the young bird said with a slight glare at the older girl. She was yelling at his friends.

"You're right I don't have to yell," Batgirl said in an eerily clam voice, "Because I can just beat the shit out of them for harming my baby bird!" She continued with a clinched fist ready to strike down any of the teens.

The tension between all of them abruptly ended when Robin pushed through all of them and ran to the shadowed corner of the room.

"Mmaaaakkkkeee them stop!" He said as he walked to the shadows edge where Batman met him stepping out. "Pllleeeaassseee," he continued with a cheeky grin knowing he could get away with almost anything right now because of his age.

Batman glared at his oldest protégé who walked out the room as she glanced at her young bird. He swiftly followed after, glaring at each of the teens in turn.

"That's bat for we're screwed," grumbled Wally as he plopped down in the couch in gloom fearing for the worst.

-BREAKLINE-

"You cannot leave with these- these children!" The young women exclaimed.

"Do I need to remind you that you are younger than most of 'these children'," the Dark Knight said dryly to his protégé.

"I don't care, because we both know I am a hell of a lot more responsible than them!" Which raised an eye twitch from Batman, somehow communicating for the girl to elaborate.

"Okay look, I trust them even less with our baby bird then you do, which is saying something, so I propose that I stay here with the team and watch after Robin as almost a babysitter, but god don't use that term. I don't trust them to keep him safe, especially after this little stunt," the girl all but growled at her mentor.

"Then stay," he said although she watched his eyes and could understand that he agreed with her and wanted his baby bird as safe as she did.

Without another word she entered back into the living room with a look more of skepticism then annoyance. The team started back, some of them (Wally, Artemis, and Conner) glared back at the masked girl while the others looked at her in blatant curiosity and then there was Robin.

"Batgirl! Are you gonna stay? Are you part of the team?" the young acrobatic said excitedly as he ran up to his friend and hugged her legs.

"No I'm simply staying to watch you and make sure you aren't hurt while Bats comes up with a cure for this madness," she said with a slight smile at her unofficial younger brother.

A coughing fit came from Wally, with the word 'Babysitter' hidden amongst the coughs, earning him the MommaBat glare again, which had him cowering behind Conner. Robin acted as though he hadn't heard and simple grabbed Batgirls hand leading her down a hallway.

"Here I'll show you around," his small voice said as the two walked away.

**This was meant to be a one shot, but I may continue it with another chapter, I have yet to decide. If I did write another chapter the story would ultimately turn into prob three or four chapters showing what happens to Robin and then an epilogue of the team after Batgirl leaves and what the league has to say about Batman hiding a protégé **


	2. Chapter 2

**HEYO! SO after the positive response to the previous chapter, I decided to continue this and make it a three shot..! So anyway hope you enjoy!**

_Mount Justice_

The team stared at the new girl, still curious as to who she was and how she really became associated with the dynamic duo. The tension in the room could easily be cut with a knife as the girl in question glared back at all of the, although not using her MommaBats glare, just a simple Batglare.

"Sooooo," Wally said first looking around for the support of his teammates and hoping someone would jump in and save him; no one came to his rescue so he trudged on into the uncharted territory of Batgirl, "How do you know old Bats? Or Robin for that matter?"

If a snort could be dripped in sarcasm, well Batgirl had achieved it. She glared at Wally who decided to hide behind Artemis trying to ignore the bat, but still wanting her to answer his questions.

"Oh that's easy," the little bird said perking up from where he had been on the couch looking around at those around him, "She well, never mind it's not that easy, but Batman is training her if that's what you were wondering," the boy concluded sheepishly looking over at his fellow bat.

"Look, Batman trusts me, well more then you guys, so we'll leave it at that, okay?"

"Wait to you live in Gotham?" the female archer asked in curiosity while pushing Wally away from her. Her question earned a smirk from the redheaded girl.

"Ya," she said wryly looking at the blonde protégé, Robin picked up on it and remembered that Barbara and Artemis were slight friends at Gotham Academy. Artemis narrowed her eyes at Batgirl trying to tell if she recognized her, but was interrupted by Robin jumping up from his spot on the couch.

"Let's train!" He said excitingly as he looked at the other teens, seemingly overjoyed at the thought of a workout like it was some kind of game. Rolling her eyes, although only Robin could tell with her mask, Batgirl left the room, heading in the direction of the gym.

"Really? Training? How bout a game or you know something **fun**?" Wally whined with a pout.

"Let's just go, Kid Idiot," the blonde archer said tersely as she followed her classmate out of the door, shortly followed by the speedster. Kaldur and Conner both followed shortly after, simply shrugging their shoulders and going with it, leaving the green martian and small boy alone in the room.

Smiling M'gann walked up to the little bird, "Come on Robin lets join the others," she said while reaching to grab his hand.

"Ok hold up, I may look like a child, but let's set some ground rules. I am still a 13 year old at heart, so none of this helpless child crap," the young boy said with a frown at the extended hand. But continued softly when he saw the slightly hurt look on the martian's face, "Look Miss M, I'm not trying to be mean but I need to keep the dignity that I have."

"Of course, Robin," she said with a smile understanding what he was feeling, and decided to walk out the door with him by her side, although for every one of her strides it seem to take him two or three.

"What are you doing?" They heard Artemis shout from the gym causing M'gann to float up and on second thought pull Robin along with her using her telekinesis. Floating into the room, they were met with a strand sight indeed.

Artemis appeared to be thrown over Wally shoulder and he had apparently ran up onto a high platform that had been dubbed 'Robin's nest' for that's where the boy often hid and jumped from to do acrobatic tricks. A paled face Artemis appeared to be clutching onto the Speedster like her life depended on it, which it kind of did.

M'gann and Kaldur looked on in horror and concern, Superboy looked as bored as usual, and Robin and Batgirl both looked at the pair with a slight smirk on their face, laughing at Artemis discomfort and fear, both not realizing the archer had such a fear of heights.

"Wally please bring Artemis down, one of you could be hurt," Kaldur commanded, but to no avail Wally just giggled causing Robin to cackle. The Boy Wonder pulled his grappling hook out and shot it at the platform, efficiently coming to stand next to his best friend and tug on his pant leg.

The two conversed for a few moments while Robin made a few hand gestures, Artemis didn't seem to hear a word she simply held Wally tighter not wanting to fall to her death. Everyone else in the room looked on in confusion except for Batgirl, who had stood up from her perch on the balance beam with a look of real concern.

"Robin!" She called with authority, sending the young boy a chilling Batglare that he glanced down at before turning back to Wally and effectively ignoring her. "Robin I swear, don't you dare or I **will **tell Batman!" She continued stepping below the platform some twenty feet up.

This caught the young bird's attention as he looked down at her with a Batglare of his own; the whole room was silenced as they watched the two silently duke it out. Never before had they seen this kind of silent fight that used no words but simple facial expressions.

Finally, after a few minutes, Robin dropped his shoulders and turned back to Wally who quickly climbed down with Artemis. Robin looked at the ground below a jumped off the platform, tucking his hands at his side and shooting to the ground head first. The team watched in horror as their youngest member was surely going to meet his death while Batgirl stepped out of his way with a look of boredom plastered onto her face.

"ROBIN!" M'gann screamed in horror, but watched as the young acrobat flipped at the last second to land in a crouch on his feet. The room was silent as their youngest member sprung up to them a slight skip in his step.

"Why did you do that, my young friend?" Kaldur asked in concern eyeing the little bird.

"What? The Dead Man drop? Oh I've been doing that forever, remember professional acrobat?" Robin said with a smirk gesturing to himself, which received a hidden eye roll from Batgirl.

"The **Dead Man** drop?" Wally asked skeptically looking over the young bird for any sign of injury, which there was none of.

"**Professional **acrobat? Even if you were still 13, that still makes you way too young to be a professional acrobatic, especially if you've been working with Bats for four years, that means you were professional when you were what? Eight?" Artemis asked, clearly not believing him.

"Oh well I don't really know when you would deem me 'professional' but I was performing with my parents since waaay before I was eight. So I deemed myself professional," the young bird said with a shrug of tiny shoulders.

"Performing?" M'gann asked, curious now about the youngest member's past.

"Never mind," the boy in turn grumbled, "Secret ID, remember? I already shouldn't have told you about the acrobat part, but I assumed you would have guessed at least." Which got him a smirk from Batgirl, smiling at the rest of the team's cluelessness, which Wally of course noticed as he had been watching the girl since he came down. Who was she?

"What, **you** knew that?" Wally said with accusation at the red headed bat, "Wait Robin, does **she **know your secret ID?" Wally continued with disgust rounding on his best friend.

"Of course I do," Batgirl said airily looking back at the speedster with the same disgust.

"Batman told her, well kind of; anyway she would have found out anyway, she is a bat after all," the young bird stated trying to come to his friends defense.

"So she **snooped **around like the nosy little creep she is," the redheaded speedster said in disgust, doing a one over of the bat as though he saw her in a new light.

"How dare-"

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING!" Artemis finally bellowed, having enough of the two bickering at each other and knowing soon enough Wally would be the one injured. But her actions still shocked the rest of the team, for often it was her that fought with Kid Flash.

"Sorry, Arty, but-" the redhead began, his shoulders dropping in shame for making the blonde girl so agitated.

"I don't care right now Wally," the archer cut in looking at everyone one with a glare, though nowhere near the intensity of a Batglare.

"Well let's train!" the tiny bird piped up looking at his fellow team mates and redheaded partner.

"How about we go watch a movie instead," Kaldur cut in trying to release some of the tension in the room, "Is that alright, Robin?" He continued kindly, looking down at his youngest and smallest teammate.

"Okkkkaaayyy, I guess so," the little bird said in a little gloom but perked up lifting his head, "But I get to pick the movie!" And with that the Boy Wonder skipped away to the living room, hopefully picking something good out of the movie bin.

-BREAKLING-

M'gann just had to find her camera, this was a sight that should be documented for history. Robin had decide to sit between Artemis and Wally, who seemed to be on better terms than usual, and after some time of watching _The Princess Bride_, the boy had fallen asleep and was quickly followed into the land of dreams by his other teammates.

The upper half of the Boy Wonder's body now lay in the speedster's lap while most of his legs were sprawled across Artemis', and to add to the fact he was still in his Robin costume, making him look even more adorable. The redheaded teen fell asleep against the back of the couch, letting off rather loud snores that didn't seem to wake anyone, while the blonde archer had slumped to leaning on Wally with her hands resting on the young bird's legs.

The rest of the team had fallen asleep much the same way, with Batgirl leaning heavily on Aqualad and Superboy leaning against the bottom of the couch having opted to sit on the floor, although his head lightly brushed the Atlantian's legs.

Squealing in delight, the green martian floated back in the room with her camera ready, quickly turning off the flash as to not disturb her sleeping companions, she snapped a few pictures, pausing and checking to make sure they were good.

Busy looking at her camera the red-haired martian missed the fact the Robin's eyes snapped open with the final clicks of the camera, and the teen almost missed the glare the little bird was sending her. Almost. Quickly stowing the camera away, M'gann looked up to the little child with a dazzling smile, which only intensified the glare, which she winced at because even as a child, the boy could still hold a Batglare like the Dark Knight himself.

Turning away she almost screeched when she nearly collided with a solid mass of black. Looking up the saw Batman's usual scrawl directed down at her. Quickly stepping out of his way, M'gann watched as the Caped Crusader went to his baby bird. The two exchanged a few looks before a few hushed words were spoken and with a flourish the Dark Knight left the room.

Watching the dark hero leave, the green martian turned back only to find the young acrobat cuddling back into Wally's lap trying to go back to the land of sleep. And although the young women was concerned about what the dynamic duo were talking about, she smiled, happy to see the little bird at peace and getting some rest.

Deciding that her worry could wait for another time, she eased herself into the only couch space left, behind Conner and next to Batgirl, and soon she joined her friends in the land of dreams and sleep.

-BREAKLINE—

Waking up, the green martian found she was the only one left in the living room, besides Wally who was still sleeping, snores emitting off him in loud rolls. Stretching and yawning, the young woman floated up and was met with a strange sight and smell.

Someone was cooking breakfast, someone besides her was cooking. Quickly floating over to the kitchen, M'gann looked in to see most of the team their all surrounding Batgirl, who appeared to be cooking with the aid of her tiny partner who sat perched on the counter like the little bird he was.

"Miss M!" the little bird called, smiling at her as she entered the almost crowded kitchen, "Would you like some breakfast? We decided to give you a day off!" He continued in excitement.

"Thank you," the martian said kindly, taking a plate and going to eat with the others. After a few minutes she looked back up at the Boy Wonder, "But Robin," she said concern evident in her voice, "What is it that Batman talked to you about?"

"Oh Bats, well he just came to tell me about my ah 'condition' he said that after analyzing my blood and determining my mental state was sound that the effects of whatever serum I was hit with should wear off in a few days, a week at most he said," and the little bird had a sinking feeling as he saw the look of delight on the martian's face and turned to the blonde archer across from him only to be met with a look of glee. This wasn't going to end well for him.

**Well this basically wraps up the little story here, it's going to be a three shot, but you don't really see the team, well you do, but never mind. It's basically going to be following Bats, so I hope you liked this one! Reviews are always loved and appreciated! **


	3. Chapter 3

_Watchtower _

"You kept this from us!" The man of steel practically yelled at Gotham's dark knight. He was almost fuming really. How was the League expected to trust each other when one of its key members kept so many secrets from **everyone**?!

"He does have a point, Batman," Diana said in her usual gentle voice, although it help an edge that the caped crusader noted. It seemed the heel wearing hero didn't appreciate having a secret this large kept from her, especially since it involved a girl.

The Dark Knight simply glared at each of them in turn, not really caring what they thought of him. Really he had never cared, even when the Justice League was first assembled, he wasn't there to make friends he was there to protect his city and by extension the other cities in danger like his own dear Gotham.

"But Bats, I mean you may be the world's best detective and all, but how long did you think you could keep this from us? The Justice League?" the red wearing speedster spoke up from across the table, his words reverberating around the room in the Watchtower.

"How long have you been training the girl?" J'onn finally spoke up looking at the man of bats.

"She has only been training with **me **a few months," the black clad vigilante growled, still glaring at everyone, although it wasn't his normal glare that he wore everywhere, in fact this one had a twinkle of something more, like he was amused. Catching on this, the Martian Manhunter looked at Bruce with a questioning look.

"And she has trained with someone else before this?" the green skinned hero questioned unsurely. When Gotham's Knight simply stared back with his amused glare, the archer in green spoke up, voicing almost everyone's thoughts.

"Batman, you gotta give us something to work with. We know nothing about this girl; we don't even know her civilian name. We don't even know if we can trust her," the archer quickly paled when he saw the Batglare directed at him for using the trust word, "I mean we get that you trust her, and your whole 'if I trust her it's good enough' policy, but we need to know who we are dealing with." The other heroes nodded their agreement to the statement hoping to get something out of the Dark Knight.

Finally, the caped crusader opened his mouth to growl a response, after deciding he had been shady and dark enough for the day to keep up his reputation (I mean he is the **Dark** Knight), "Her name is Barbara Gordon, she-"

"Dick's friend?" Wonder Women piped up looking at Batman in slight worry, but quickly looked away from the glare Batman sent her.

"She lives in Gotham, and doesn't live with me as another ward. She lives with her father, who is unaware of her vigilante work," he purposely left out the fact she was the daughter of the police commissioner, he wasn't worried about the League's reaction, but he didn't want to reveal all his secrets. "She is an adequate gymnast and can hold her own, as you saw," Batman continued gesturing to the computer where the League had seen the video feed of the masked girl take out almost the whole Young Justice team.

"So did she have a mentor before you? Has she been trained before she came upon you?" The red speedster asked quickly eyeing the dark knight for any hostile reactions, which didn't come.

"She grew up a gymnast and was **trained**, you could say, in a few different martial arts and aerial activities," and if the League didn't know any better they would have said the Dark Knight smirked at the mention of her being trained, but he was Batman, he didn't smirk or smile in any form.

"Trained? Who was she trained by?" The archer asked, curious as to who this girl could have been trained by that worked in both aerial and martial arts in Gotham.

"Robin," Batman deadpanned, looking at the group.

"You just let him run around and train people like that? Are you crazy? Do you have no control over your protégé?" The boy scout said in horror looking at the Batman as though he were a madman, which wouldn't be the first time he was accused as such.

"More control than you over yours," the Dark Knight dropped in coldly, making the Man of Steel wince at the truth in the words.

"Ok, ok enough," Black Canary cut in, having gotten tired of the arguing that was getting them nowhere, "So she **can **be trusted?"

"I wouldn't be training her if she couldn't," the Black bearing Man said in a deadly voice, looking at each of the members in turn, as though daring them to try to contradict him. No one was stupid enough for that.

"Ok, so now that we have gotten that over with," Flash spoke up trying to break the tension in the room, "How about we discuss the reason for this meeting…"

-BREAKLINE—

"What are you doing Ollie?" Black Canary asked walking into the control room, only to find the archer leaning back in a spinning chair looking at some sort of video on the computer screen.

"Its direct feed from the mountain," he said quietly not taking his eyes off the screen, "You have to watch it, five year old Robin is hilarious, and he doesn't seem to understand when he's gone too far with a prank. Its like he has the mind of hid thirteen year old self but the emotions and desires of a five year old. Just watch!"

Pulling up a chair the blonde hair women looked at the large screen to see Kid Flash entering the kitchen, it looked like something had burned a hole in the hem of his shirt and the teen didn't seem all too happy with it, fingering the card fabric. He proceeded to go to the refrigerator and open the door, and was about to reach in with both hands, but stopped.

Something seemed to be wrong with his right hand, the one holding the door, and after a few muttered curses, he turned around, hand still firmly planted on the door and bellowed, "ROBIN!"

The archer and screecher could hear the high pitched cackle that sounded at the mention of his name. As they kept watching, the blonde archer walked into the kitchen took one look at her fellow teammate and burst into laughter.

"Kid Idiot what have you gotten yourself into this time?" She asked after she had gained composure, amusement still in her voice

"This- ugh! This wasn't my fault!" He cried looking at his friend, "That little troll did it! You better watch out he may do something to you!" He called as she walked away still giggling softly, but she turned back to look at him with a raised eye brow.

"Pretty sure it's just you he's doing this to, Kid Mouth," she said with a snort before disappearing around the corner.

After a few minutes of watching Kid Flash struggle with the refrigerator, the archer switched feeds to a computer located in the gym. They saw the archer's protégé practicing shooting and checking and tightening her bow ever so often, and from their view they also saw some kind of movement from the rafters.

"Ollie, can you get the camera to zoom up there," Dinah said pointed to the spot on the screen. Looking at it the green clad man made to type a few codes in before the camera zoomed in slightly, but only enough for the two to make out a small red figure.

Sighing the mentor of the archer looked at Dinah, "I hope he doesn't scar her or anything, that would leave a right old mess." And then the two quietly watched as the boy wonder lowered himself via a grappling hook down to eye level with the archer, except right behind her.

Handing there a few minutes, he swim forward, releasing the grappling hook in the process and clung to her head, hands covering her eyes. Screaming, Artemis clawed at the young acrobat, but only managed to pull at her own hair when he flipped off using her head as a spring board for his small body, which of course sent the young archer stumbling forward.

Wally at the moment was still struggling with his glue problem, having not seen anyone since Artemis came through, but he heard a scream that sounded too much like Artemis for his liking and after a few moments a "ROBIN!" followed from the training room.

Storming into the kitchen, Artemis had a disassembled bow caught in her hair and she looked all around angry and disheveled. "Ha! I told you!" Wally called out from his position next to the door.

The blonde sent him a glare before stalking into the living room in hopes of finding Robin. There she found a very upset looking Superboy who was watching tv, not static, but tv, which would have her surprised her at any other time, but right now she needed to fine the little troll.

"Have you seen Robin?" She growled at him, not expecting his slightly emotional response (or as emotional as he could get).

"No, but Artemis, I can't make it work," the teen said gesturing to the tv, at his look of utter confusion, she decided to at least try to help him. If she were to have someone on her side, then she might as well have the boy of steel. Looking at the tv, she noticed that nothing appeared to be wrong.

"What is wrong with it?" she asked.

"I can't watch the static," he said almost desperately, looking to her like she had all the answers in the world.

"It didn't just turn on and go to static like usual?" she questioned looked at the electronic, "Did someone do something to it?"

"I saw Robin and Batgirl leaving the room, maybe they know how to fix it," the boy said innocently not realizing that Robin has just pulled one on him.

"Ok I'll go look for them," the blonde said, faking cheerfulness before stalking out of the room to find the little terdfaced troll.

"Shouldn't we do something?" the archer asked in slight concern, looking at the spark of anger in his protégés eye from the computer screen.

"No," Dinah said bluntly but elaborated to prove her point, "They need to work this out on their own, as a team would. Try finding everyone else, we should see the condition the rest of the team is in."

The older archer went to the computer and brought up a camera view of the pool, where they could see Aqualad swimming laps in. The female and male in the monitoring womb exchanged a look, they may not be able to see the little bird but they knew he was there planning his next attack.

Although after a few minutes the gilled bow got out of the pool and went to the locker room, the pair watching the screen exchanged a look after a few more minutes when the boy hadn't come out of the bathroom screaming. Then they heard it, loud and clear, a yell of almost rage blared through the speakers in the room, sending the screecher herself in to a defensive crouch with her hands over her ears.

The leader of the team stormed out of the bathroom, although something was wrong with his head; it looked like something pink was stuck to the top. Upon closer examination, the archer realized that his normal platinum colored hair had been dyed, pink.

"Robin!" he called, walking out the pool area in a huff.

Looking at each other, Black Canary and Green Arrow silently argued. Should they go to intervene? Stop the Boy Wonder? Should they even try to stop him? After all it was common knowledge how easily he had taken out the League, without even the help of his mentor.

"Batman," the archer finally said with a smile, "We can tell him, he'll go stop him," Green Arrow exited the room, in search of Batman, who was working on some kind of electronic, appearing to be fixing it or at least modifying it.

"Hey, Batman," Green Arrow said nicely, trying to get on the Dark Knight's good side, "I was-"

"I do not intend to stop Robin," the dark vigilante said, not even turning around to face the archer. Green Arrow looked at him, mouth wide open. How did he do that? How did he know what he was thinking and going to say?

"The team needs to work out their own problems within themselves," the man in black said, finally turning around to glare at the archer. And with a look that could send any villain running, that clearly read _Get OUT, _the Dark Knight turned back around to his work.

**Ok so that was it guys! Hope you liked it, if you have any ideas or something you want me to write just tell me in a review or shoot me a PM, and I'll have two new oneshots up sometime within the next month or two, ones gonna be about Time Drake becoming Robin and the other one will be about Barbara finding out the Dick is Robin, and I may do another one about Artemis finding out about Dick/Robin (it would either be really funny or centered around Dick being awesome) **

**Please Review!**


End file.
